Precious
by Gdreams
Summary: The Unohana house and the Ukitake house are in need of an heir, the only children of both houses are in fact the oldest and strongest captains of gotei 13. Pressured by both parents will they develop certain feelings for each other? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/n so this is like set at the time of the turn back to pendulum, which in this fic. All is well and peaceful. I know Ukitake's has lots of brothers and sister so I'm deciding he's like an only child and Unohana as well. Both of them come from a Noble family. And I got really inspired of writing this fic. Because of Anego (J-drama).

In the Squad four barracks it was a bit peaceful because of vacant hospital beds and all of the members were in the Squads Canteen. There was a special table for the seated officers from 16th to the vice captain. The captain of the division was in the office sitting on her desk. Putting aside's the meal that was prepared for her. She was doing her share of the paper work because maybe tomorrow she may go her monthly trip to the mountains to collect her medicinal herbs.

But there was a knock at the door. She ordered whoever it was to enter then slowly a familiar figure appeared.

"Mother what brings you here?" She stood from her chair with a serene expression and faced her mother.

"How has it been Retsu?" Her mother asked while walking to the chair facing Unohana desk. Unohana followed her mother and placed both of her hands in front of her.

"It's been good Mother, might I ask again what brings you here?" Unohana demanded with a gentle tone

"Retsu do you have time for this evening? Me and your father would like to discuss to you about something"

"Well, the wards are not so full, Of course I have time" Unohana said glancing at her mother and smiled.

Her mother began to stand up and dusted off her sleeves "I will see you after dinner time then" and her mother smiled at her and left with a hurry. Leaving Unohana with a slight Confusion, Unohana went back to her desk and started finishing her Paperwork.

When it was dusk Unohana filed her papers and placed it on the top right corner of her desk and took the untouched food from lunch and went to the division's kitchen. When she went there nobody was in sight she walked to the sink and placed the tray there. She did an early round in her division. She passed every room, some were empty and some had at least two occupants. She walk led her to the division's main exit she went outside and looked at the clouds above she sighed and flashed step to her manor.

_At the same time_

Ukitake was facing his parents in the tea room his jaws were slightly open from the news he just received.

"M-marriage?" Ukitake said with a surprised tone. He was facing his parents in the opposite side of the low round table.

"Yes Jushiro, Marriage; it has come to our attention as you are getting older and your sickness is worsening so now that it is still early we want you to produce an heir" His father said with a demanding tone.

Ukitake smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head "Umm... this is... But I am an adult now you're treating me like a teenager"

"Well Jushiro we gave you time but still you do not have a wife and please consider you are our only son" Ukitake's mother said pleadingly

Ukitake gave out a big sigh "I Understand Mom with my sickness and my age getting old, if I do agree just if, I will agree to marrying who will it be?" Ukitake said raising an eyebrow

"Well this is why we requested you here, we shall go to the bride's house immediately" His mother said while standing up

Ukitake sighed in defeat, it's not like he turned down these women who his mother would drag him along, but it was the Academy days. When he became captain the interviews became quite less often and it reached to the point where his mother did not even bother but now she is very desperate.

When Retsu arrived at the Unohana manor she was ushered by the governess and lead her to tea room in the middle of the garden all the sliding doors were open there were two low round tables placed in the middle of the room. Her parents were sitting on the left one and she gracefully seated herself in front of them.

"It is good to see you father, Might I ask what do you wish to discuss with me?" Unohana said

"Ah, that Retsu well our advisers said that some of the council members said that they might over-throw us because the heir to Unohana house has not produced a successor yet".

Unohana Inwardly breathed "And do you expect me to Marry?" she said with half lidded eyes

"Yes Retsu that is what I want you to do as a woman and as a daughter" His father said with a slightly raised tone.

Unohana slowly picked up her cup and raised it to her mouth and sipped a bit and placed it down carefully "I do not want too"

"Are you going mad Retsu, think about this do you want to be an old maid? As a woman we have to produce children" Her mother said

"Please Retsu you do not expect to be alone for your whole life" Her father said

Retsu lowered her head "I don't expect to be alone..."

"Then are you finally willing Retsu?" her father said.

"I suppose, but do not expect me from keeping away of my position as captain even if I do have a family" she said closing eyes and with a tone of no expression.

"I'm a glad we came to an agreement, well the man is coming here right now" her father said with a happy tone.

Retsu kept her eyes closed "I see" and kept on closing her eyes a few moments passed and the door carefully opened and formal greeting were exchanged from both of the couple then she heard a rustle of clothing and a person sat right next to her, it surprised her that he had an incredible spiritual force.

She carefully opened her eyes which showed both their parents still standing up at the entrance and carefully turned her head and was struck with great surprise.

"Ukitake -tai-cho" she said with an awestruck tone

"I too am a bit surprised myself Unohana -taicho, I thought it would be one of those aristocratic noble girls" he said lowering his head "Its seems as if our parents are treating us like teenagers" he raised his head and gave her a sheepish smile.

"I do so agree" she said

When the parents were finally seated Jushiro's dad began to speak

"Well, as I see you already know my son, Retsu -san so there is no need for an introduction, I have already spoken with the captain-commander and he has agreed with your marriage and as soon as you give birth to your child we have assigned an expert caretaker to watch over the child"

"Uhm, so Unohana -taicho, are you agreeing to all of this" Ukitake said everyone in the room was waiting for Retsu's answer.

Unohana silently rose from her sitting position she stood in the middle of both of their parents and gently bowed "I do not mean to be rude but I am now going, give me more time to decide" and hastily left the room.

Jushiro smiled to himself and gently stood up, "I too shall be taking off and same as Unohana –taicho, give me time to think" when he was outside the door he flashed stepped away.

Leaving their parents.

"Sorry about that Reo, Jushiro is just a bit over-whelmed" Ukitake father said

"And my apologies for my daughters actions Nagami, she will come to her senses" while the men were talking the wives were in a corner in the room somewhat talking about something

"Neh neh, my Retsu -Chan and your Jushiro would make such beautiful children" Retsu's mother said excitingly.

"They really do, but what if they don't agree Susume?" Jushiro's mother said

"Don't worry about that Hinko I am rather confident that they will come to their senses, but...

They need a little push don't they Hinko?" Susume raised a questioning eyebrow

"Of course they do, I don't want this chance to slip out of my finger" then both of them laughed and started talking about how to.

When Retsu exited the gate of their manor and flashed stepped to her house in the fourth division. She opened the sliding door it was nigh time so it was a bit cold. She closed the door behind her and placed her captain's cloak on the rack. She went inside her room not even bothering to light some candles because it was a full moon tonight. The window in her room glowed because of the moon brightness. She went inside her room; it was an average size room with a twin-sized bed in the middle and a dresser in front of it. And a few cabinets with books and a small closet for her clothes. She sat herself on the dresser looking at the woman in-front of her, she cupped her cheeks and though to her _'This face won't be like this forever' _and she started to weave her braid that the length was just below her chest. She took out a brush and started brushing it. Once she was done she changed into her nightgown and slept.

Jushiro's eyes widened he wondered why Unohana left in a hasty retreat. He was now left alone with his parents and Retsu's Parents. He had to admit it was a bit awkward being inside that room. So he left early leaving both of their happy parents to discuss matter over. He decided to visit his friend Shunsui.

When he went to the 8th division, he found Shunsui drinking sake in his balcony overlooking the fields. The moon was beautiful it was reflecting on the Koi pond. He silently sat down right next to him. His friend noticed and in the corner of his eye he looked at Jushiro.

"The night if lovely Ju-chan why the long face" and he took a sip of his sake.

"I want to tell you something Shunsui and you are the first one to know about it except my parents" he said and poured himself a cup of sake.

Shunsui raised an eyebrow "Give it to me then"

"I'm planning on getting married" he took a big gulp of sake

Shunsui choked a bit when he regained a bit "*cough* what? To who?"

And took a sip again

Jushiro sighed "You might now expect it but its Unohana -taicho"

Now Shunsui spitted his sake again but to the grass "My, my Ju- Chan that's a bit unexpected" and patted Ukitake on the back.

"Say Shunsui didn't Unohana -taicho go to the shinigami academy together with us? I sometimes saw her in the library"

"Well she was rather cute so I asked her out but she just glared at me and I could not breathe! Still now I am a bit scared of her but, she is very beautiful and very kind if you don't offend her"

"But how come I never notice her in the academy?"

"Well she has a knack of hiding her spiritual pressure"

"I see"

"Jushiro has someone to showoff now" Shunsui said with a sigh

He looked at Shunsui "What do you think of me? I do not want to treat her as a Trophy wife, I want to respect her and make her not regret marrying me but she wants more time think about it" Jushiro said and looked down on his cup.

"As expected of the Ukitake, always the gentleman" he said

"But are you willing to marry her whole heartily?" Shunsui asked

"I don't know I might admit I myself am a bit confused, my parents are right my sickness is getting worse and... I'm just a bit confused"

"Well this is against my belief that you should marry someone that you truly love but, do you love her?"

"Well I like her but, I can try to love her along the way can't I?"

"It's not up to my decision Jushiro but, I hope you will pick the right choice" and took out another bottle of sake from his sleeve. He raised it up a bit "Now we have a reason to celebrate and don't worry I'm sure she won't turn you down"

So what do you think? Please I need reviews if you want me to continue this story suggestions are heartily received ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Please read and review! Thank you :)**

In soul society the wind blew outside the window of the 4th division captain, she was looking outside looking blankly but an opening of the door brought her back to reality. Seinosuke excused himself inside the room and crossed the room to the captain's desk. Retsu turned herself in front of Seinosuke and stood behind her chair. "Was it Seinosuke?"

"Uhm, taicho there is a Captain's meeting in half an hour, the 1st division sent their apologies for not sending out the hell butterflies" and with a bow "Please excuse me taicho but I'm needed at the wards"

Retsu nodded and went back to the window. Seinosuke wondered why her captain was acting like this but he brushed it off and went outside of the room.

When Seinosuke was gone Unohana did a quick visit on the supply room and checked the inventories. Once she was done she flashed stepped to the fourth division. The captains who were there were Ukitake and Shinji because the two wer not that close Shinji sat on the left corner while Ukitake was standing on the right. Unohana sighed to herself she walked in the middle Unohana turned to the left and smiled at Shinji, he smiled back in return and went back to playing with his hair and she was a bit nervous to face Ukitake so she carefully turned her head to the right and she smiled at him Ukitake smiled back and he slowly went up to her._ 'He is a very straight forward man'_ she thought to herself.

"How has been Unohana -taicho since yesterday?" Ukitake said with a smile

"It has been good but I have not made-up my mind yet Ukitake -taicho but we should not mix our personal matters with our work can't we?" Unohana said turning her back against him "good day Ukitake -taicho" and went to the wall were Shinji was sitting and stood there quietly.

Shinji had to raise an eyebrow he was about to ask when some captains arrived, the first one was Shunsui he stopped in front of the crowd and gave out a gasp and ran to his friend who was back to the right corner of the room. "Oi, your spiritual pressure is low" he said

"No it's just..., never mind Shunsui" He inwardly breathed then he eyed on Unohana who was talking to Yoruichi. Then the gates to the meeting hall opened and everyone came inside taking their positions.

Once the meeting has begun Ukitake was feeling a bit ill so he tried hard to focus on the meeting he tried to stand up straight but his feet were failing and next thing he knew he fell into the floor coughing. All the captains eyed on him and Shunsui ran to his friend and helped him up.

Unohana gave out a sighed and went silently to the two she tapped Shunsui's shoulders "Please bring him to the 4th division Kyoraku -taicho, will you be so kind captain-commander and please excuse s from this meeting?" Turning around and bowing to the Sotaicho. The captain-commander grunted in agreement and the doors opened.

When they were outside Ukitake was breathing heavily and Shunsui plopped him in his shoulders. Unohana and Shunsui nodded and with that they flashed stepped to the fourth division.

When they got there Unohana led Shunsui to the Captains V.I.P ward which was twice as big as the normal room and had a sofa set in the corner of the room. Shunsui placed Ukitake carefully on the bed and stood up blankly looking at his friend. Unohana tapped his shoulders "Kyoraku -taicho you would not mind, but I think it's best if you go outside and relax" she said with a sweet tone. Shunsui nodded and hurriedly went outside the room. Once they were both alone Retsu opened a bit off his robes in the chest area and started to heal him.

The soothing sensation made Ukitake wake up he opened his eyes and saw Unohana who was slowly retreating her hands from his chest and turning to leave. When she was about to slide the doors

"Are you angry with me Unohana -taicho?" Jushiro said facing her back.

Unohana slowly turned her back "I am not angry with you Ukitake -taicho but I am rather in a hurry I am going to the mountains to collect my herbs" and smiled at him

Ukitake silently rose from the bed and closed his robes.

"What are you doing Ukitake -taicho?" Retsu said in confusion

"I'm going with you" he said and got off the bed and began to put on his shoes

"No, its fine Ukitake -taicho I can handle it myself and you're not feeling well" she said and began walking up to him.

"I would like to accompany you Unohana -taicho, and I think the fresh air in the mountains would make me feel better" he said, Retsu glared at him

"Alright then, but you better not interfere when I'm collecting my herbs" she said and started to walk to the door. Ukitake was standing there dumbstruck. He didn't think Unohana would easily agree.

Unohana turned back to him "Are you coming or not?" she said

"Ah, yes" Ukitake splattered out clumsily

Unohana exited the room and Ukitake tailed along when they reached the 4th division entrance Unohana unsheathed her sword and it manifested into a Big manta ray Unohana flashed stepped on its back and so did Ukitake when they were already seated Unohana asked him "Are you ready?"

Ukitake nodded and the manta ray silently rose from the ground and started to fly. It moved in a quite slow pace. Ukitake sat a bit far away from Unohana and she quietly leaned down and patted its back and said something and with that the manta ray changed its direction. They both shared an awkward silence for a while. When they got there it was an open field and it was in the deepest part of the mountains the wind was blowing of the freshest of air, the trees were moving in an elegant dance.

Unohana jumped off and she was waiting for Ukitake, he followed and Unohana put back Minazuki in Zanpakto form, Unohana faced Ukitake "Do you want to follow me in collecting or do you want to go on your own?"

"I'll just follow you" smiling and looking around the field, Retsu began to walk to some bushes she knelled in front of it and extended her hand to a red looking fruit she held it carefully but did not pluck it. Ukitake followed Unohana "Beautiful is it not?" Ukitake nodded with a curious look "But very deadly, one bite can kill you in a minute" she said and he smiled inwardly.

"Well, people should be careful" Ukitake said standing up and extending a hand to Unohana. She did not take it instead she stood up by herself and dusted off her haori. Ukitake awkwardly returned his hands on his side. And Unohana went deeper into the bushes, to Ukitake's surprise they were different herbs. Unohana would pick a few dozens of some kind and put them in the basket she carried. In a particular bush Unohana stopped Ukitake stood right next to her "What is it?" he asked. Unohana shot him a glance that silenced him he did not say anything further.

"I know your hiding there young one" Unohana said

then the bush rustled and a boy beamed up, he looked like he was three years old he had brown hair with big blue eyes and ran up to hug Unohana's legs and he sobbed a bit. Unohana patted his head and knelled down and placed a hand on his head "Are you lost?"

The boy nodded and hugged Unohana's neck, Unohana smiled to herself and hugged the boy back then she leaned backward "its okay, we will bring you back home safely" and Unohana unclasped herself from the hug. Ukitake neared the boy and he held out his hand "Were do you live?" he asked

The boy pointed to near field and Ukitake saw smoke in air _'Maybe that's where they live'. _"Let's go then" he said smiling and the boy bolted up, Ukitake laughed and led the boy to a pathway where it led to the place where the smoke came from. The roads base was hardened soil, Ukitake walked ahead of with the boys hand in his, he was ahead Unohana, and the boy stopped all of a sudden, Ukitake wondered why he had stopped. The boy then looked back and waited for Unohana, which made her smile and she walked right next to him and he held his other hand. Unohana smiled at Ukitake and walked the path.

Sounds of their shoes walking on the soil, the air blowing the sun setting, If you take a picture you could make it into a family picture. They kept on walking for a while when they reached what looked like a cottage house then a woman came running out the door. "Kouji where have you been? You scared me" then the boy let go of Ukitake and Unohana's hands and ran to his mom. His mom hugged him briefly and carried him she went up to both of them. "Sorry if my son disturbed you" his mother said bowing slightly.

And all of sudden it started to rain. Jushiro looked up and he felt Unohana tug him by the sleeve, Gesturing to go inside the cottage.

They were a bit wet and they sat on the low table on the middle of the room Kouji mother made tea for them.

The sound of the rain banging on the roof top was very loud. And the cold breeze went inside the room. Kouji tugged on Ukitake's haori and they went outside to watch the rain leaving Unohana and his mother on the table.

"You two are a perfect couple" she said

"Oh, you got it all wrong we are not a couple or any sort" Unohana said giving her a smile

"That's a bummer; I thought you were, he is a very good man isn't he?" She said looking at her son and him, they were extending their hands on the edge of the cottage to feel the rain drops in their palms.

"I suppose" Unohana said in a serene tone. "Can you permit me to ask you something?" Kouji's mother nodded "Why do you think it's necessary to have children?" she said

Kouji's mother smiled "I think for me Giving birth is in a way doing something for the future, in a way that it gives you happiness and it gives you something to genuinely take care of and love. If you ask me you do not need to find love it's just there knocking at your door" and she gave her a smile and went outside.

Unohana was there making her think about the words Kouji's mother said _'It's for the future'_. _'Don't worry about love its just there knocking at your door'_. I wonder what she means by its just there knocking on your door. When the rain stopped Unohana went outside. Finding Ukitake trying to clean the rice he was like making it into powdered. Unohana released a chuckle; she then tapped Ukitake's shoulder. "Let me do that, you're just wasting it taicho" Ukitake laughed and gave to Unohana she knelt beside him on the flat form. First she reached to a nearby basin poured water into the raw rice and started kneading it after a while she placed her hands on the edge so she can make it into a barrier for the water separating the rice she slowly poured the water and gave the bowl to Ukitake. He grinned at her; Unohana silently rose and went inside the house.

Kouji's mother offered them to eat dinner so they did, after that they said their goodbyes and Unohana unsheathed her sword when they were a little away from the cottage. Unohana hopped on and so did Ukitake.

They were gliding in the air, the moon was shining beneath them Ukitake sat right next to Unohana a bit of distance between them. Unohana scooted further on her side, and Ukitake smiled. When they finally arrived in the 4th division barracks Unohana sealed her sword. She turned at Ukitake "Thank you Ukitake -taicho for your time" and she bowed slightly.

"It's okay Unohana -taicho, it was rather refreshing going to the mountain side" he said.

"Well, goodnight taicho" she said and climbed up a few stairs and went inside her house. Ukitake flashed stepped to his division and went inside his room.

Unohana was changed into her night robes and was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling as she remembered the things she did today. It was good, getting to know the man. But she was not sure if she would marry him, then she slid to her covers and slept.

**A/n How was it? And please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N please read and review ^^

Ukitake woke up with a start the rays of the sun were gleaming onto his face, he woke up in irritation he rubbed his eyes and yawned stretching both of his hands; once he was out of bed he went to his bathroom turned on the shower the feeling of water splashing onto his skin soothing him once done he dried his long white hair and changed into his Uniform. He flashed step into his division and walked up to his office, a visitor was already waiting he could feel it, once he opened his door Shunsui was in his desk toying with a piece a paper. Ukitake closed the door behind him he then crossed the room and sat on the chair in front of the desk.

"What is it Shunsui" Ukitake said placing a hand on his fore-head

Shunsui had a grin on his face "Oho, ho and I was the one who escaped and went somewhere with Retsu -Chan" he then leaned on the table. "So how was it? Did you proclaim your love to her? Did you" Shunsui turned his head on the left side and clasped both his hands "Say, marry me Retsu -Chan and I will forever be your light and shining armor" with a tiny voice then he turned to faced Ukitake and pointed an accusing finger at him "You have no strategies" and Shunsui plumped down on the chair. He placed both of his hands behind his head and placed his feet in the table. "If I were you, you should make a move on her; someone already served you the dish now all you have to eat it. Right, Ju-shi-ro -chaan?"

Ukitake stood up and walked to the door "I'll be leaving Shunsui, I have matters to attend to" and slid the doors and went out leaving Shunsui to ponder.

Ukitake walked to a nearby tea house and ordered some green tea he sat on a seat that was facing the river, he watched as the goose swam by; it was peaceful and quiets the only noise that being made was rustling of tea cups that was being cleaned. It was truly serene

then someone tapped him on the back he looked up to see Unohana's father with jet black hair and carried the aura of dominance with him he sat right next to him and ordered himself a cup of tea which the waitress nodded.

Ukitake eyed on her father nervously and went back to watching the river. He finally spoke. "Did you know I did not agree to this at first?" Ukitake breathed inwardly. He then glanced at the head of the Unohana clan

"Reo -dono, might I ask why?" Ukitake lowered his head

Unohana Reo took a sip of his tea and held the cup on both of his hands. "My little Retsu is the most precious thing I could ever have, I know she is not a child anymore but giving her to someone that she has not truly chosen is a very saddening thought don't you think?" he nodded in Ukitake's direction.

Ukitake nodded awkwardly. "But, I could do nothing else but to agree you see, some members of the clan are planning on overthrowing me because my Retsu has not conceived a child, I personally trained Retsu in kendo and when I realized she had such a talent at making those spirit balls" Ukitake laughed a bit. "So I sent her to Yamamoto, and here she is, a very strong captain and a fine woman" and he looked at the river. For a while silence filled in both of them, taking a few sips of their tea.

"Ukitake Jushiro, Retsu is the only person that can put me in my place and to me she is my precious flower please take care of her, whatever your decision is I will respect it" he stood up with a grunt "I am truly getting old" he said to himself and went out to the counter and paid. Ukitake breathed inwardly, how come Reo-dono came all the way just to tell me this? He brushed it away, it was almost time for lunch, and he stood up and placed the cup of tea in the table and went to the counter he was fishing for some money in his pocket.

"Sir there is no need the man earlier already paid for your tea"

Ukitake smiled at the girl "Thank you for the tea then" and went past the door.

Once outside he flashed steeped to his office, surely Shunsui would not be there but he sensed someone inside his room. He neared the door and opened the sliding doors.

"Jushiro -Kun, where have you been?" his mother said and went near the door. She got something out of her kimono and gave it to him, he took it "Think about it Jushiro -Kun" and went to leave

Ukitake sat on the near sofa on the corner of the room and looked at a piece of paper he unfolded it and read it.

_Invitations for dinner to_

_Ukitake Jushiro and Unohana Retsu_

_Tonight dinner time_

_At the Ukitake manor, west wing_

Ukitake eyes widened _'They really are desperate'_ he thought to himself he walked to his desk and sat on the chair he was having a hard time, _'will I invite her? Or will she just turn me down'_ he could not do anything. If it's his mothers arrangement she would have worked hard on it he wondered how many servants are working just to prepare it, who would want their work go to waste; so might as well go to dinner. It's just dinner anyway.

So he walked to the 4th division it was lunch time so she would not mind if he would talk to her

He walked the halls and peered into the canteen he could not find Unohana then from his behind.

"Uhm, Ukitake -taicho what brings you here?" Seinosuke said from behind him.

"I am looking for your captain Yamada -san" he said facing him.

"Ah, taicho does not really eat in the canteen she usually eats in her office" Seinosuke said

"Well thank you Yamada -san" and he went to the captains office. He knocked at the door but no one would answer. So he focused on her spiritual pressure instead, he was lucky that she did not hide it for now so he flashed stepped to her location.

When he arrived there he looked around. It was somewhere in the Unohana manor he could tell the emblem were embroidered on the lanterns. He was outside a slightly closed sliding door so he peaked on the slit.

He saw Unohana who to his surprise was not wearing her shinigami uniform but instead was wearing a purple yukata and was in front of a dozen girls which were all children and Ukitake could tell they were all noble. Unohana was holding a rose flower and teaching the children how to properly trim it. And the children eagerly followed, Unohana roamed the room and looked at the children. She corrected a few and when everyone had a properly trimmed the roses she went back in front of the crowd and started talking about the importance of Flower arranging when she finished for ten minutes she said.

"Thank you young ones for coming today, I Hope that my knowledge, that is passed on to you will help you someday" and smiled at them

Everyone was slowly exiting the room leaving Unohana to arrange the last remaining flowers; Ukitake saw his chance and went inside the room. Unohana turned to face him.

"Eaves dropping is a very ungentle manly habit Ukitake -taicho" and turned around to arrange her flowers.

Ukitake scratched the back of his head "Sorry, I could not interrupt you while you are still discussing" he said still, Unohana had her back on him

"I wanted to talk to you" he said and he walked to the opposite side of Unohana so he could face her.

"Then, please talk Ukitake -taicho" she said cutting a few pieces of stem.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight, my mother arranged everything" he looked a bit ashamed and looked down at Unohana's working hands.

"My mother told me that earlier this morning she said accepting your invitation would be the right thing to do, so I presume you would know what my answer already is" she raised the flowers she had arrange and gave it to Ukitake "Would you be so kind and give this to your mother Ukitake -taicho" and went past him and paused "See you then, taicho" it was more like a whisper, then walked away. Ukitake looked at the flower Unohana had arranged, he noticed all was trimmed to perfection, no withered leaf in sight. He eyed on the arranged flowers and he decided to give it to his mother right away.

When he arrived at Ukitake manor he went and searched for his mother, who was in the kitchen cooking. She was busy instructing the cooks he slowly crept up to her mother who was busy chopping some vegetable's "You're not going to put any love potion are you?" his mother she dropped her knife in surprise. She placed a hand on her chest and turned to face Ukitake "You scared me".

Ukitake gave her the flowers "Unohana -taicho gave this to you". She took it from his hands and smelled it. "She indeed is a wonderful woman isn't she?" she asked with a teasing tone.

"I suppose so" he said lowering his gaze. His mother hooked her arms on his "Neh, Ju -Chan why don't you stay for the whole afternoon and spend time with me". And she started to drag him outside the kitchen.

"Mother, please I still have work to do" he lied

He unhooked her mother arms and hurriedly walked away to the corner. Once his mother was out of sight he looked at where he was, he was at the shrine for his late grandfather he went inside and knelled down and paid his respects, he took some incense from the corner and lit it up. He then bowed and went outside. He looked at the sun it was almost dusk, it was rather not like him to have butterflies in his stomach. He was always awkward with Unohana, unlike other people; they looked up to him as a big brother. Never had he met a woman like Unohana, although he knew her for about 500 years, that is a very long time for him but he could not always have the chance to talk to Unohana. After some division parties Unohana would excuse herself in a very early time. He always wondered what would she be doing if they were getting drunk and having fun, but he admired her; because of her demeanor and he always heard stories from Shunsui that she would just glance at 11th division or the captain to be in-fact and she would silence them. He walked a few halls leading to a quite garden and in the middle it had a wooden swing set with a leather sit and two thick ropes holding it together, he remembered clearly his father made it for him because of his previous trip to the human world. When he was a little boy he was a bit afraid of it but his father coaxed into riding it then all of a sudden he liked it. He had good and bad memories with it, he and Shunsui used to play there standing on both of the seats and swinging both of themselves. Or he would sit there if he was sick. He slowly neared it and sat; he placed both of his hands on the rope and gently swung himself. He looked at the orange and red sky that was moving back and forward. He closed his eyes feeling the motion, back ward and forward.

He remembered the memories of his mother introducing him to young and pretty women, yes it was easing for the eyes but spending his lifetime with one of them that, he could not imagine.

Women who are well educated, powerful, and wealthy to him it's all extensions he was looking for a woman who is kind, gentle and caring. He only now noticed all those qualities were in Unohana.

It struck him why had no man take interest in her; she was beautiful his thoughts were interrupted when someone neared him.

The head governess bowed in front of him "Please excuse me Ukitake -Sama but your guest has arrived, and your dinner is ready"

He stood up "Ah, thank you baba -san" and she left. Ukitake was a bit nervous, he didn't know what to do he shrugged it off and started walking to the west wing, while he was nearing the room he looked outside, darkness was slowly creeping, it was quite maybe his mother ordered that they be left alone, well not maybe, he was sure of it. He was in front of the door and placed both of his hands on the door and took a deep breath when the door was fully open, The room was dim, the only source of light was the candles in the middle of the room and a lamp on the left side corner of the room with the white covered table; Unohana was sitting idly wearing the Kimono earlier and what was unique tonight was she wore her hair backwards. His footsteps brought her back to attention she glanced at him and nodded while smiling a bit.

Ukitake slowly walked across the room, his footsteps echoed. He sat down on the table in front of her "Sorry I made you wait" he said placing the napkin in his lap. Unohana eyed him "Not at all" and looked down on her lap. Ukitake sensed it was about to get awkward, luckily the servants came in placing the trays in front of them then excused themselves. Ukitake leaned forward and looked at the tray, it had a bowl of Miso soup and for the main dish a bento box divided into 4 divisions on the upper left corner it had two pieces of Shrimp tempura next to it were some Maki rolls and on the lower part it had rice and next to it were a assortment of vegetable's. His mother always gave him nutritious meals when he was a kid even now she still didn't let go of it. He glanced at Unohana who smiled back at him.

"I see your mother takes care of you well, even in her cooking" she commented.

Ukitake smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "Being her only son and all, I guess she still is fond of giving me these kinds of food to eat" Unohana nodded and slowly took the cup that contained the Miso soup and raised it to her lips, Ukitake was amazed even when she is eating she still contained her gracefulness. When she finished tasting it she placed the cup in front of her and she smiled "Your mother's soup is marvelous" she said raising her cup a bit.

Ukitake picked up the cup and brought it to his lips, when the liquid touched his tongue he urgently placed the cup on the table and covered his mouth; he made the face when you tasted something really salty. He gulped a bit and placed a hand on the table.

"Your compliment is a Bit exaggerated Unohana -taicho the soup is very salty I shall tell my mother" he said with a husky voice.

Unohana looked at him with confusion but it changed into a smile "Oh that Ukitake -taicho, you see I like food with strong flavors, there is no need of telling her; you might offend her and she went through all the trouble" he nodded

Ukitake duly noted fact that she liked food with strong flavors and sat up straight and picked up his chopsticks and took the tempura and brought it to his mouth, it was crispy and oily he dipped it in the sauce he was eating and he secretly glanced at Unohana who was also eating her food. For a while they ate in silence looking down only to their food. Ukitake took the last bite of the remaining rice and placed the chopsticks beside the bento box he took the glass of water and drank, the food was good except for the Miso soup who Unohana strangely liked. After drinking all of the water he placed it back on the table, it was quite so quite that you could hear the tree's leaves moving with the wind. Unohana finally finished and picked up the napkin that was in her lap and dabbed it onto her face and covered it on the finished bento box she looked up at Ukitake "The food was delicious Ukitake -taicho"

Ukitake smiled "Thank you, and we can drop the honorifics just call me Jushiro" he said with glee

Unohana closed her eyes "I am sorry but forgive me Ukitake -taicho, we are not that acquainted to each other to be calling ourselves in our first names" and opening her eyes and catching his. "I have not yet agreed on anything concerning you, I still look at you as a subordinate and I think calling you taicho would be best"

Ukitake was struck in his seat, he regained his composure and sweat was building up in his forehead

"Uh-um, why, why not call me Ukitake -san?" he said clumsily but in his heart he still had hope.

Unohana caught his eye again "Ukitake -san would also be fine" she said turning the mood and smiling

Ukitake stood up the sound of his chair backing up echoing the room, he walked and stood beside Unohana who was still sitting down and offered his hand in front of her "Would you like me to take you home Unohana -san" saying her name with a happy tone.

She backed her chair and gripped the sides and stood up, doing so as if Ukitake had not placed a hand in front of her for Ukitake it was like déjà vu to him, he returned his hands on his side, When she was already standing and facing him "there is a thing called Flash-step but, I will say yes for now" and walked passed him and past the door and waited for him outside.

Ukitake closed the door behind him Unohana had her back against him and looked up to look at the moon; he tapped her shoulder "Where shall I bring you? To your estate or to the 4th division?" she turned around "My estate thank you, I left my Uniform there this morning" Ukitake smiled and they walked thru some halls and exited Ukitake's Estate and walked on the now, quite and slightly dark street the moon was not as bright but enough to guide them.

As they walked the wind blew on them, Unohana had her hands in-front of her and Ukitake had his on his sides. Ukitake began to speak up.

"Can I be blunt with you Unohana -san?" he asked looking at the path in front of him not even daring to look her in the eye.

She nodded "Up until now why you are still not married? You are a very fine woman" he said with a nervous tone.

Unohana chuckled "Thank you, and I must admit I had a plenty of proposal's only at first sight" she said looking down on her feet as it interchanged.

"And why is that?" he asked

"Noble men do not like women with power, they want women to obey and patronize them; when they found out I was a captain they declined, What about you Ukitake -san why have you not married?" she raised her head and glanced at him, he smiled and looked away.

"Well, it's because I don't want to marry a woman who is unwilling at the same time, no matter what comes out of their mouth I could see it in their eye's that they are not happy and it's better that way because I do not want to spend my whole life with a woman who was forced to marry me" he said.

Unohana smiled to herself "I think your statement accounts to me Ukitake -san" she said quietly and again lowered her head

Only then did Ukitake realize what he had said "I didn't mean anything like that Unohana -san" he said with a guilty tone.

"Just think about this Ukitake -san, I am not being forced I was given an option and an option that I can only decide, then it is not by force but it is by heart" Ukitake did not notice that they were already at the Unohana's estate. She turned to face him "Thank you for tonight Ukitake-san and good night" she turned and went inside the gates until she was out of his sight.

Ukitake was still standing outside the gates and looked at the moon 'So it's by heart' and flash-stepped to the 13th division

**A/n please review and suggest! I was writing this after I Scuba dived so excuse me if there a few errors.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day... In the late afternoon

Foot steps of grace stepped on the 4th division with every turn of the body elegance was intact, with every visit to a patient a smile would be present, in times of distress a mind of pure wisdom is always there. But an intruder invaded Seretei and leaving hundreds injured well not injured its just an exaggeration but it left hundreds sick. The wards were filled and to add more trouble Yamada also got the flu, leaving Unohana in a busy state, giving orders to nurses and healers, finding ways to put excess patients in a comfortable place to rest on. Moving from room to room checking up on other patients, It was indeed a busy day for her. Ukitake peered on the supply room where Unohana was calmly checking the supplies while outside beds were being rushed thru the hall he scooted himself inside because some beds dashing to his direction. He was inside the white room where a window sat on the wall on the middle of the room providing light for Unohana to work with, Unohana clearly noticed he was there so she just glance to him and returned to opening a few cabinets. Ukitake leaned on the wall near the door.

"What exactly happened Unohana -san? It seems half of my division is in your care" he asked Unohana was checking something on here clipboard. "Apparently, yesterday Hiyori fukutaicho caught a cold from the Human world and it spread-ed like wild fire yesterday" not taking her eye off her clip-board "Luckily we were in out at our estate's yesterday" she crossed the room and opened a few supply cabinets.

Ukitake did thank her mother, if it was not for her he would be mopping up on his bed today. Ukitake focused his attention on Unohana regardless of the stress of this flu she still had a serene face, he walked up to her "If there is anything I could do to help"

Unohana closed the cabinet slowly and turned to face him "No, thank you I can handle it my self" and picked up with both of her hands a pile of Linen that went past her face, she hated to admit it but it was too heavy for her to handle, she placed back on the table and quickly glanced at Ukitake, to her surprise he caught her eye and grinned at her. He went to the table and picked up the pile of linen it too went past his face, his hands were shaking so he placed them back on the table he divided it into two and gave a pile to Unohana, Unohana with a look of relief picked it up and glanced at Ukitake "Follow me please Ukitake -san" and went past the door. Ukitake obediently followed every turn of the hall and stop if Unohana would stop to talk to healers who went passed her and would continue on walking. Ukitake would notice some of the Nurses who would stop to look at them he would smile them his signature smile and they would blush.

When they reached their destination, it was those emergency centers that was set-up in the entrance he plopped it on the chair facin the information desk and eyed on Unohana who was sitting on the desk opposite to him, she was signing a piece of paper and Ukitake noticed her forehead was a bit sweaty he quickly stood up, Unohana did not even bother looking at him and kept on signing.

He walked to the division's kitchen when he arrived there he took out the already boiled water that was near the sink and took a cup in one of the shelves and took out a bag of tea that was in the next shelf. He slightly filled the cup with warm water and next was the tea bag. He placed it on a tray and walked slowly to the information desk where Unohana was still signing some forms he placed the cup in front of her and anticipated her reaction. At first she looked at the cup and looked up at him "You shouldn't have Ukitake -san" and she peered on his side to look at who was coming In the entrance. Urahara Kisuke who carried Yoruichi in his arms he dashed in front of Unohana "Unohana -taicho, Yoruichi -san is sick" he said. Unohana nodded and stood up from her chair and went in front of him "Follow me Urahara -taicho" she then faced Ukitake and bowed slightly "Thank you for the tea and for the help, I shall go now" and turned.

Ukitake sighed she is very busy today, he remembered why had he come here.

Kaien's wife also got sick and he tagged along visiting her but he wanted the couple to talk in private that was why he saw Unohana in the supply room. He smiled to himself and went back to the 13th division.

While it was nearing dusk..

Unohana gave Yoruichi a pill and a glass of water waiting for her to finish, after drinking her pill she gave the glass to Unohana and placed the glass of water on the bedside table. Yoruichi reclined herself on the bed and was eying nothing in particular. Unohana sat on the chair beside the bed "Yoruichi -sama may we talk for a while" bringing Yoruichi back to attention and glanced at Unohana.

"Of course Retsu -san" Urahara left a while so it was just both of them

Unohana lowered a head "My parents are waiting for my answer If I would be agreeing on marrying Ukitake -san"

Yoruichi widened her eyes "What?" she yelled. Unohana raised her head "Please, be quiet Yoruichi -sama other patients are resting"

"Oh, sorry but why now? Both of you are adults now and both of you are captains is it not rather late for Retsu -san?""

"Some of my clan members are planning on over throwing my father because I have yet to conceive a child, and yes I must say they are treating as if we are teenager's" Yoruichi nodded. "And what he doing here earlier?"

"He was offering help and he even made me tea" Unohana stated with a tone of disbelief.

Yoruichi raised both of hey eyebrows "Well, that is what I called Husband material Retsu -san"

"If you say so, but I am not too sure if I should marry him" she fiddled with her braid.

"Well, Ukitake is a good man Retsu -san and a gentle one to be in fact if I was offered to marry him I would without hesitation marry him,my advice Retsu -san is follow your heart not your mind" then Yoruichi yawned "If you will excuse me I am really sleepy Retsu -san" and she lowered herself to the covers and slept. Retsu sighed and stood up going up to her Bedside table and placed the glass on the the tray and she exited the room closing the door behind her she walked passed the information desk and saw the cup of tea now cold she walked to it and placed it on the tray and walked to the kitchen. While going there she glanced at every room she passed. Looking at the people who are now resting peacefully.

When she passed the Kitchen door and walked to the sink. She was in front of the sink placing the glass counter, she picked up the now cold cup of tea and hesitated on throwing it. Even if it was cold she raised the cup to her mouth sipping it just to have a taste she paused after drinking it, It was absolutely delicious she raised the cup to eye level and wondered what made the tea so sweet, while drinking it halfway she stopped, she felt truly guilty for not taking a sip in front of him. She did not mean to be rude but with the busy day and the letters she was reading and she had to sign, with patients coming in and coming out. She would say sorry to him tomorrow. Then she remembered tomorrow was rest day for 6 different division's namely the 1st division the 4th the 6th and the 8th the 10th and the 13th.

She suppressed a laugh. Mostly half of the Shinigami Population is having an early rest day.

A/n : Yay! Rest day! Wonder what would happen on that rest day!

Please Review or Suggest! Update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Thank you so much for the kind reviews!

In the early afternoon...

For the fourth division taking A rest day was truly a blessing, mostly division members would take the chance and go to public bath and relax but, the Captain on the other hand would stay in the building while the building was empty, if it was the division's rest day patients were ordered to personally take care of themselves for the meantime while the fourth division members take their much needed rest.

Unohana was signing papers from the previous day wearing her Yellow Yukata and braided her hair in front of her. Luckily the Nurses wrote their report for each wing and all was needed was her signature. Silence filled the room, she liked peace and quiet but early in the morning she heard stomping on the wooden floor she waited for it to pass or maybe come to her office. When the stomping stopped in front her door a hand slowly slid the door slowly it relieved her mother.

"Retsu, what are you doing? Is not your rest day today?" she walked to her desk and went to its side and helped Retsu in piling some papers. When she finished she looked down on Retsu who was still signing paper's and went around and sat on the seat in front of the desk.

"So Retsu how was dinner from the other day?" her mother asked

"It was good, Ukitake -san's mother cooked very well" She looked at her mother with a rather delighted tone. She did guess her mother noticed she did not use 'taicho' but it was now 'san'.

"I see you changed the way you are calling him, has anything happened to both of you?" Susume Unohana also had keen intellect like her daughter.

"No, he only requested I call him 'Ukitake -san'" she did not tell her the part where he requested to call him 'Jushiro'.

"I see, have you made up your mind Retsu?"

Unohana lowered her head, she had to admit the past few days made her more accustomed to Ukitake but she was still unsure of her decision "Not yet, please wait patiently for my answer mom, with my workload I cannot concentrate properly" she only mentioned one thing that was distracting her, the other one was her commitment if she married Ukitake, giving birth and being his wife was still a very sensitive topic

"Well Retsu, the only thing I can say is, think about these rest days; isn't it refreshing of thinking going home on your rest day and spending time with your family. Make up your decision Retsu. I am going Retsu, and please take care of yourself" she stood up and so did Unohana, she bowed to her mother, and she exited room leaving Unohana to continue her paper work in peace.

After finishing signing the last piece of paper she placed it on the pile that was at the corner of the table. She sat inwardly on her chair and thought. It would be rather nice going home on these rest days to a family she loved. She remembered when she was a girl her father was always busy with their enormous clan and with their family business that made houses for the middle-class districts. But regardless of that her father would surprise her and play with her the whole afternoon. She smiled at the memory, then again she heard footsteps once again it was not her mother, she sat up straight and waited for her next visitor she folded her hands on the table, waiting for whoever it was.

Slowly the person neared her door and slid both of the doors revealing a smiling Ukitake. He wore a light blue Kosode and a dark blue Hakama topping it with a dark blue haori. Unohana stood up from the chair and gently bowed. Ukitake crossed the room and went in front of her desk he bowed "Please excuse me Unohana -san, but I have a request" Ukitake said. Unohana nodded and sat down on chair and gestured Ukitake to sit. She wondered what will be Ukitake's request.

"Well, I'd like you to come with me somewhere" Ukitake eyed on Unohana nervously.

Unohana thought of excuses but could make nothing up "Might I ask where Ukitake -taicho?"

"Your mother mentioned you like candy? I too am very fond of candy" Ukitake smiled

Unohana eyes widened, even her mother told him about her weakness for candy. She knew she could not deny it lying would be an option she would not choose. "Although it's embarrassing to admit it but I do like candy" she said

"Well your mothers came to talk to my mother yesterday and were exchanging information about us; my mother told me your obsession with candy knowing we have the same weakness. If you would me to take you to a shop in Rukongai where they sell my favorite kind of candies, do you want to?"

Unohana glared at him "Was it your mother's orders?"

"No, it's my decision, it's unlikely to find someone in gotei 13 who is fond of sweets like me" he looked at her with convincing eyes "And it's our rest day today"

"Well, there is no reason for saying no" she convinced herself if she would spend time with him maybe she could reach to her decision.

Ukitake smiled inwardly "Then we should be heading off" he stood up from his chair and waited for her to pass the door. When they were outside Ukitake looked at halls it was really quiet and it felt like it was abandoned. Unohana locked the office doors and slid the key on to her robe. She slightly smiled at him and both of them started to walk side by side but with a much respectful distance. "Why did you come here today Unohana -san?" he side glanced at her.

"I had to sign some forms" she did not know but the sense of duty was calling her. She remembered the cup of tea yesterday "Ukitake -san, I'm a sorry about yesterday that I did not take notice of your tea when you were there, but I took a sip and it was very sweet and delicious can I ask what did you put into it?"

Ukitake grinned at her "Well I secretly put honey onto it to lighten your mood" she nodded "Excuse me if I'm getting a bit personal but what do you usually do on your rest day?" he waiting for her to scold him but.

"I usually do Ikebana or I go to the fourth division and finish my paper work" When Ukitake heard this she truly sounded as if she was lonely.

"So you don't go like other women do, like getting their hair fixed or going to the spa" both of them went down a few steps leading to the division exit.

"No, I have the time but I occasionally do those things" she said. Both of them passed the division gate's and were in courtyard going they walked straight to gates, while walking

"So you don't do those stuff like treatments for your face" she shook her head. "That's hard to believe" he said with a tone of disbelief.

"Why?" she asked.

"No, it's nothing, anyway how are your parents doing?" he still remembered when her father came to the tea house.

"They are doing fine father told me you were a capable man" Unohana nodded to the gate guardian and so did he. "And my mother just recently visited me just before you came to my office" they were outside now outside Rukongai and it was a busy street with people going to the other side, carts were on the side selling various things. They passed in the middle and would stop a few moments if a cart would pass by Unohana followed Ukitake's lead when they were at the end of the busy street Ukitake turned right and waited for her to catch up. She had her hands folded neatly in front of her when she looked around to what place this was. She looked at a quiet place ironically the busy street had no effect. It was at the side of the river where trees were planted near the river and a few wooden benches placed underneath it had a few shops that were facing it, clearly the owners of the shops did not like fuss that was going around the market.

She looked for Ukitake who was knocking at a closed shop door. She went up to him and stood next to him she looked at the door which Ukitake hands were knocking at. "I think they are closed Ukitake -san"

"No, but this man is just busy sleeping" he knocked at door again. And an angry grunt could be heard inside then a man slid the door with an angry force. An old man had his eyes widened "Jushiro -sama!" he exclaimed "forgive me I did not it was you" he bowed. Ukitake waved a hand at him "I am not your master anymore, I am here as your friend and customer" he said the word customer shot an alarm to the man. "You came here for the candies then" he hurriedly left the door. And Ukitake and Unohana were standing in front of the door. Ukitake side glanced to Unohana

"He used to serve us, and when I was a boy he used to make the most delicious candy I have ever tasted" Unohana nodded in response, she did admire Ukitake's humility and his kindness towards others.

They waited for a while then the man came rustling to the door and went to Ukitake giving him a small pouch. Ukitake took it and fished out some money on his Hakama. Giving it to the man who bowed while taking the money. "Please come anytime Ukitake -sama" and smiled at Unohana and went back his house this time gently closing the door behind him. Ukitake glanced at the bench near the river "Do you want to sit down?" Unohana nodded and walked to the bench.

They sat down on the bench; it was a small one so they only had inches in distance. Ukitake eyed on the river that was flowing with pure crystal blue water. He placed the pouch on his lap and untied the piece of string that was holding it together. It revealed small circled candies that had the color of red, yellow and blue He then gave it to Unohana who handed out her right palm. Both of them looked at the river Ukitake neared his hands absent mindedly on the pack of candy he did not notice but he slightly bumped into her hand, touching her cold skin. Bringing back both of their attentions Unohana shot him a slight smile but Ukitake began to stand up. He began to take of his dark blue haori "What are you doing?" she asked in pure confusion.

"You're getting a bit cold" he then placed his haori on her shoulders and sat back down and took a piece candy Unohana was holding and popped it onto his mouth. She placed the candies on the middle of both of them and she took one and tasted it in her mouth. It was sweet it tasted of pure caramel and it slowly melted in her mouth. She glanced at Ukitake who was eying on her she smiled at him "It is very sweet, now I understand why you like it so much" Ukitake grinned at her

"The truth Is nothing is special about this candy, it just remind me of memories" he said popping one onto his mouth.

"Tell me Unohana -san, you asked me earlier if taking you here was a request by my mother and I said I was the one who decided but you agreed so easily and you mentioned your mother visited you earlier is it by chance you agreed because of your mother's visit?" he asked, she looked back onto the river the sound of the ducks quacking and the leaves rustling slightly calmed her.

"No, they respect my decision but I told myself if I spend time with you maybe I can reach to a decision" she said not taking her eyes off the river.

The wind blew against them "I to must be honest with you, right now my division is having a get together party, but I declined I wanted to get to know you better and when my mother mentioned you like candies I instantly thought of bringing you here" he said

"It seems we both have the same intentions Ukitake -san" she turned her face and smiled at him with half-lidded eyes. Ukitake smiled back She turned away and looked back on to the river.

Ukitake glanced at her with the corner of his eye, it was hard to believe she did not do those things women do to make themselves prettier, she was not trying to beautiful but she _was _beautiful. And she was a mother figure to her division and to others. He raised his head and looked at the sun that was already beginning to go down.

Unohana looked at the river and thought Ukitake was a pure gentle man, he gave his haori to her, she quickly glanced at him who was rubbing his hands together, even if he was getting cold. Bringing her to a place so peaceful he did seem to have the same taste as hers. They both have a sweet tooth and they both liked to be peaceful, it won't be bad if she would marry him, she scolded herself she was already considering the thought of marrying him.

The two stayed like that an hour and suddenly Ukitake began to stand up picking up the pouch and tying the back the string. Unohana stood up and flattened the wrinkles on her yukata she did not notice but the haori on her shoulder fell she gasped as she was afraid it might get dirty but Ukitake picked it up and went to her back "Please wear it for the meantime Unohana -san" she agreed and slid her hand on the sleeves and the next one, it was too big for her but did not complain she slightly turned to face Ukitake "Thank you for your haori but we should be heading back its starting to get dark"

"Yes It is, I will be taking you back to your house at the fourth division then" he had to

"Thank you Ukitake -san" they started to walk to busy street, It was not busy but the shop and cart owners were starting to pack up, When they reached the gates of seretei it was already dark, the lamps were lightened. They were walking to a path going to the forth division the night was silent and the stars were twinkling above them. As they neared the division barracks that had a special place for the Captain's house, they walked to the door of her house; Unohana faced Ukitake "Thank you for today" and bowed.

Ukitake took out the pouch of candies from his sleeve, that they ate earlier and gave it to her "You sometimes look lonely Unohana -san, Just remember I am always here for you, if you need someone to spend time with" she took the pouch from him, if she had not restrained herself she would be blushing right now. She reached out and patted Ukitake's shoulder slightly. "I will remember that Ukitake -san" and Ukitake smiled "You can keep my haori it suits you even though it is too big". She forgot she was wearing his haori she was starting to take it off but he flash-stepped away. She paused and looked at the haori, it was of pure silk then the wind blew onto her she shivered a bit and wore the haori completely again.

A/n

Sorry my update took long I was a bit distracted by my new camera! A gift, my dad gave me, I begged endlessly for it. I love my new Canon eos rebel t2i! XD

Anyway please review or comment


	6. Chapter 6

On the early Moring….

Ukitake was in his office looking idly on the door he was thinking what happened yesterday to be quite honest it was his first time spending his rest day with a girl, it was usually Shunsui who he would be with but yesterday he was a bit determined to get to know Unohana –san. He smiled to himself he did not even say a word to Shunsui about his favorite candy let alone eat it. But for no reason what so ever he wanted Unohana –san to taste it, it made him feel excited to know the fact that she loved candy. He was happy that the ice between them is now becoming thinner and he even gave her his favorite haori, which his father gave to him on his graduation he thought why a person he knew for a short time had a big effect on him. He even offered her his company if she needed any, but he had to admit despite her beautiful smile she sometimes had lonely eyes. Then the thought of proposal came to his mind. Marriage was a serious topic but a proposal would be just be fine he or she could cancel it if they wanted to. Then he asked himself what is his feeling for her. He certainly did like her, he was very fond of her; he cared for her as his doctor and you could say her friend. But he wondered what feeling was it that he let her eat his favorite candy, not even Shunsui had eaten it; and he gave his favorite haori to her. He thought his feeling for her was what the human world would call a 'crush' yes a crush.

But then he considered spending his entire life with her, they could eat candy or have tea in front of the garden. But if he proposed he would be in exact timing, he did think about it clearly for what they both had it was not even enough for a close-friend status but in their families condition they had to, regardless of what they have for each-other. He then sensed someone nearing his door; his father opened the door and went inside to sit in front him placing a box on the desk. Ukitake eyed on the small black box "We did not have that at our time but your mother insisted I give it to you for 'urgent' purposes; I hope you do something good with that because our house depends on it, then I shall be heading off Jushiro" he stood up and exited the door Ukitake looked down at the box and took it in his hands and opened it revealing a princess cut diamond with a white-gold band ring sitting on red velvet. He gasped it was like his father read his mind he took it out and looked at the diamond that was medium sized and was very clear. This would suit Unohana –san. He placed it back on the box and placed it inside his Kosode. He then noticed a pile of paper that was in the corner of his desk he sighed and piece by piece he read every single one.

At the same time….

Unohana was inside her examination room facing her medical utilities that was spread out onto a table and polished it piece by piece. She thought about what happened yesterday Ukitake came unexpectedly to her office on his work day and took her to a place where he bought his favorite candy which she thought was very delicious, then he did a very gentleman thing to her; giving his haori to her she too noticed when they touched fingers they he too was getting cold even if he wore a haori. Then he asked her if she went with him by heart then she answered yes. She polished some surgical scissors and looked at the clean metal and put it gently onto the other table where her already polished ones were. She thought about him offering his companionship because he said she looked a bit alone. She did not want to lie to herself but sometimes she would feel alone. Then the thought of marriage came to her mind he was a delightful man and would respect her in every way, he was kind and gentle. But if she remembered the memory of him helping her put on his haori would make her blush. Of course they were now acquaintance or you could say friends. She would doubt any objections on their marriage, and if they were to marry she not let it inter fear with her being a captain. And the thought of having a child with him crossed her mind, they would make beautiful children and he would be a good father her thinking was cut off when a hell butterfly came elegantly to her. Placed her finger for it to land on, and it told her a captains meeting would be held in an half an hour and the butterfly left away. She continued to polish every piece until it was time.

All the captains were in the meeting except the captain of the 11th division who was known for doing so. As went to their respective places the sotaicho walked in the middle of the formed line. And hit the floor with his wooden shaft "Today I have requested the captains to gather and congratulate their fellow captains who are getting married soon" then everyone in the room began to speak. Ukitake looked at Unohana with complete horror she nodded knowing that he also had no knowledge about the engagement. Ukitake had to look at Shunsui with worried eyes Shunsui nodded and raised his voice so it would be above all the captains that were talking "Oi, Yamaji who are these fellow captains?" the sotaicho cleared his throat to silence the room.

"It is Shihoin Yoruichi and Kisuke Urahara" Yoruichi lowered her head and smiled; Urahara closed his eyes and flashed a sheepish smile. Ukitake was bit relieved he thought the elders decided to engage them without knowing he glanced at Shunsui who looked at him with a raised brow and looked at Unohana who closed her eyes and breathed inwardly, then she faced Yoruichi and bowed he could not hear their conversation but clearly she was congratulation them then Shunsui crossed the room and went up to Urahara and patted his head teasingly he then followed and congratulated him as well. Then everyone began to give their congratulation and the room was becoming rather loud then the sotaicho hit his wooden shaft on the ground and everyone went back to their places "You are all dismissed except Unohana –taicho and Ukitake –taicho, meeting dismissed" and the doors began to open and everyone began to go out some glancing at Unohana and Ukitake. Yoruichi patted Unohana's shoulders and went outside. When the room was empty they went to stand in front of the sotaicho who was sitting facing them and holding his shaft in front of him. They both bowed their heads and he started to speak

"How are you both doing? I remember your both of your parents went to my office and discuss the arrangement between you but from what heard the both of you are still deciding?" he lowered his superior tone and talked to them like from the academy where he was their sensei.

Unohana raised her head "we both are still in the process of deciding whether or not we both will marry sotaicho"

"I see, I saw both of your reaction earlier and may I give an advice Jushiro and Unohana –taicho?" they raised their heads and nodded.

"For both of you, as you two are the same; the only children and are still un-married. My advice is you two should not worry about spending your life together the only thing that will change is you two living on a same roof and having a child but you will see it in the end having a child is a true blessing, please do not make the same mistake I did. Then that is all" they nodded and walked side by side going outside. When the doors closed behind them Ukitake faced Unohana "Unohana –san do you want to take a walk?" he asked, he wanted to talk to her about what would be their life if they married.

"Yes, I would love to" she said starting to walk he followed her "There is a garden the 1st division made would you want to go there?" she nodded in response and they walked to the division's garden. It was pretty normal and Ukitake eyed for a bench or something then he saw a normal wooden bench and walked there he waited for Unohana to sit down and he followed. He started to talk.

"Unohana –san back there I thought Yamaji meant the both us" he side glanced at Unohana who smiled at the memory. "But would there be a day were we would be like that?" he said he gulped at his question.

"Well I do believe there is a chance don't you" she looked at him

So she did consider marrying him "I do" he said looking down she side glanced at him and he caught her eye she looked away then awkward silence settled between them.

Unohana finally said it; she told him he had a chance to be her husband but still he wanted to ask something that has been bothering her "If you do marry me Ukitake –san, will you be happy?" she asked in a calm tone

Ukitake's eyes widened he did not expect her to be this blunt but "I will be, Unohana –san is a person that I could not resist to like" he said, they were really having this conversation.

She breathed inwardly, did he mean he liked her she gathered all the courage she can "Ukitake –san thank you very much"

Now he was in shock why were they having this kind of conversation? Was it because of what Yamamoto said but he wanted to ask her directly the question he wanted to ask her "Unohana –san, if I would propose to you would you accept?" he looked down and he could not believe it he was like a teenager again, he was blushing!

Unohana never thought he would ask that and so straight forwardly but now was her chance to accept his proposal she felt it was the sake of her family and to his "Y-yes I would" the words finally came out of her mouth.

Ukitake shifted his body so he would be facing her she sat still he took something out of his Kosode, he reached for her hand the feeling of his skin touch hers made her gasp to herself. He placed the box into her palms and she retreated it and opened it slowly. When she opened it she looked at him, he nodded and he reached out and took out the ring and placed the ring in her palm and taking the box and placed it inside his Kosode "I'm not saying you should answer right away I just want to let you know I am willing to marry you" she closed the palm with the ring and looked at him with a smiling face "I am glad to know Ukitake –san but are you willing to wait for me?"

He smiled "I will wait for you Unohana –san" she smiled back to him and picked up the ring that was in her palm she gave it to him "When the time comes I will be wearing this but for now please keep it I might lose it" he nodded in agreement and smiled at her "Unohana –san do you want to have dinner tonight?" he asked

Although it was not like her to be accepting dinner invitations but considering Ukitake "I would love to Ukitake –san" she answered

"So, I'll drop by your office then later this evening Unohana –san" he said. She nodded in agreement "Well, I still have paper work to do see you then" he stood up and waved her goodbye. She soon followed and went to her division.

All the day Unohana –san was thinking of the future she and Ukitake would have. But what would they be if they married, would they be happy or remain distant from each other. Thankfully there were no surgeries for today or she did not want to think what might lead to her being easily distracted.

As she finished her round on the wards she slid the door to her office and closed it behind her. She went to her desk and checked the last remaining pieces of paper that was in her desk she glanced outside from her window and it was already turning dusk. She thought Ukitake might be arriving soon. But she had to continue her paper work.

As a few moments passed she already felt Ukitake's spiritual energy she stood up and began to arrange her desk. Then he knocked at the door she said yes and he let himself inside and she neatly piled all of the paper he stood by the door and waited for her. When she was already outside he closed the door behind her. They waited for each other as they walked to the exit Unohana began to ask "Where are we dining for tonight Ukitake –taicho?" she side glanced at him.

"It will be a secret Unohana –san" he said with a grin.

As they went outside the division exit Unohana wondered why they had not gone to rukongai instead they walked to a path that she bleakly remembered, as they reached a gate with the 13th division. Now she knew what he was up to she'd stopped walking and he began to smile "I made dinner" he said with a sheepish smile. Unohana laughed slightly at that statement.

"As I still remember Ukitake –taicho you did not know how to properly wash the rice, but I am rather willing to try you're cooking" he laughed and they continued to walk to his house.

Ukitake opened the door for her and she went inside she surveyed his house. It was like hers near the door was a living room which the walls were colored green and a wooden floor and two sliding doors; the left leading to the kitchen were her dining table would be found she guessed it was the same for him. And the right door was for his bedroom and bathroom. He led Unohana into his kitchen which was the same as hers. A sink with white counter tops and at the end of the kitchen was a small table with two seats. There was already some food placed there he moved the seat outwardly and let her move in front of it and pushing it back. He seated himself in front of her, she looked around the torch was lightened up in the corner of the room and a few candles in the middle of the table. Unohana looked at the food that was set on the table it had some onigiri and some sashimi with pieces of tuna maki she smiled. She liked for the fact that he tried to cook for both of them. She looked at him across the table "Impressive Ukitake –san, I would surely enjoy this meal" his smiled widened

"Unohana –san you should have been here when my mother saw this place, she was rather shocked and she wanted to renovate it; but I like being simple" he smiled. She also smiled "So did my mother" he laughed and picked up a piece of sashimi and dipped in Kikkoman sauce and popped it in his mouth.

Unohana took the wasabi sauce that was on the table and squirted a large amount onto her Kikkoman sauce. She took a piece of sashimi and dipped it in her sauce she ate it with delight "Ukitake –san the fish you used is so fresh" she said

"Complements to my division cook" she nodded and continued to eat her sashimi and next was the onigiri she smiled and ate it as well.

He was glad Unohana –san enjoyed what he cooked for tonight, he truly cooked it for tonight. Once they finished their dinner Unohana helped Ukitake with the washing. After washing Ukitake heated a pot of tea and he told Unohana to wait outside the balcony. He carried the tray and placed it on the low table and gave a cup of hot tea to her and pouring himself as well.

As they sat and watched the beautiful moon and the koi pond, Unohana sipped some of his tea and drank she tasted the same taste she did when he made her tea at her division she turned to look at him "What is this taste Ukitake –san?"

Ukitake looked at his cup and took a sip "its chamomile tea with honey"

"It is very delicious" she said.

"Unohana –san I want to tell you something, remember the candy we've eaten well, not even Shunsui had tasted it" he said feeling a bit guilty

"Ukitake –san? Why me and not Shunsui?" she asked clearly he and Shunsui were friends for a long time.

"Well, that's what confuses me the most when I heard you liked candy I instantly thought I wanted to take you there" he said

Unohana was confused "I do not understand but I think Shunsui prefers Sake rather than candy"

Ukitake laughed he eyed at her who was looking at the pond in front of them he then took out the box which had the ring from his Kosode and took out the ring and raised it to his face. Unohana glanced at him with slight interest. He extended his hand and took Unohana's arm and he gently slid the ring onto her ring finger, when he fully placed it in, he gingerly looked at her who shifted her glance from her hand that was still being held by Ukitake and to his face "It fits you perfectly Unohana –san" she nodded and looked at her hand that now had the ring. She smiled to herself, so this is the feeling of wearing an engagement ring but she looked at Ukitake but when she was a girl she imagined if this day would come she would be in her partner's arms but it was the opposite. She retreated her hand Ukitake looked at her with confusion "Is something wrong Unohana –san?" she shook her head "No it's nothing" she began to stand up. Ukitake followed her. She turned and faced him "Ukitake –san thank you for the dinner but it's getting late I should be heading off now"

Ukitake splattered in forming words "Unohana –san b-but" he was cut off when she flashed stepped away. He thought to himself if she was aware she was still wearing the ring.

Unohana went to the fourth division barracks and to her house. She opened the sliding door but noticed she still wore the ring she thought she had to go back and give it to him; if she lost it maybe it will sadden him she paused opening the door in mid-way. I retreated because I liked the feeling of having a ring on my hand and a man who is letting me know he is willing to marry me. It was rather unnecessary to quickly leave. But she decided to go back even if it would lead to an awkward situation. She closed back her door and flashed stepped to his house.

When she got there the main door was Unlocked so she opened it and invited herself in, with light feet she walked gently to look for him. She noticed the door to his room was open she walked to it and she was hearing sounds of violent coughing, then it registered to her he was having an attack. She opened the door and Ukitake was in the of the middle of room kneeling on the floor his hands were at his sides dangling weakly and was coughing blood onto the floor She rushed and went to his side kneeling beside him and placed a hand on his mouth for him to cough and another hand on his back that was glowing green with healing kido. He coughed blood onto her white porcelain palm, she did not mind she was used to it but watching Ukitake suffering like this made her frown. The room was dark the only source of light was the window which the moon shined upon, as he began recover from his attack he breathed hungrily, Unohana removed the now blood covered hand and placed it onto her lap. Ukitake glanced at her with weak eyes he took the hand that he had coughed on and placed it onto his right cheek; she cupped his cheek staining Ukitake's pale face. He looked onto her eyes "Unohana -san" he said with a husky voice "You do not notice it but you are always there for me..." he then collapsed onto her lap.

A/n

Please review and comment!


	7. Chapter 7

Ukitake woke up with a bad head ache, he sat on his bed and placed his hand on his forehead and grunted he opened slightly his eyes and surveyed the room it looked like he was in 4th division. He tried to recall what happened last night he remembered he remembered he had dinner with Unohana -san then they had tea and he gave her the ring to see if it would suit her then she left, he frowned. Then he recalled he had an attack and went to his room to get his medicine but his legs failed him so he collapsed onto the floor, but his vision was blurry he went dipper into his mind wincing as his head began to twirl, but a gentle voice came and went beside him he remembered her soft hand covering his mouth when he regained some strength he took her blood stained hand, he blushed slightly by the memory; and placed it onto his cheek he could not make up what he said to her but his vision blanked out and that was all he can remember.

His head began to throb it was too intense so he slid back on his covers

Unohana walked the halls of the fourth division checking every room if it was in order, she remembered something and went along the path going to the division's canteen; while she was walking she recalled what had happened last night.

Ukitake collapsed onto her lap and she tried lift his upper body, she was successful he was now wobbling back and forth while his unconscious body was sitting up Unohana could not balance him by holding his shoulder because his head would just fall down. But she had an idea even thought it was not inappropriate for both of them but he was unconscious and she could do nothing else. She went in front of him and slipped both of her hands under his underarm and hugged him closely, his head fell down and was leaning onto her shoulder; she could feel the warmth of his body which was strangely comforting no, she scolded herself this is strictly for medical reasons. She then tightened her grip onto him, her head leaning onto his chest and breathed inwardly and flash stepped the both of them to the fourth division.

She pressed two restraining hands onto Ukitake's shoulder so she could look up to where they were. The halls were dark and empty the moon reflected to the wooden floor and the only sound that could be heard was her breathing and a door was near them. With all of her might she lifted Ukitake and placed curved his arm onto her shoulder. She walked and what felt like dragging Ukitake along. As she slid the door she sighed in relief it had no patients and had an empty bed. She was gripping the side of door and breathed for a few minutes and she walked slowly with heaving Ukitake at her side and went to the bed. She first placed his upper body then his lower body. She carefully placed a pillow under his head and sat on the edge of the bed near him. She opened slightly his Kosode to expose his chest area and placed a hand that was glowing green with healing Kido.

As she made slow circling motions with her hand so she could sooth his lungs, she looked down onto Ukitake's pale face. _"Now I understand why your parents are in a rush Ukitake -san"_ she said in her mind. She noticed there was hardening blood on the sides of his mouth she neared her free hand but hesitated upon cleaning it then she placed her hand back onto her lap. She raised her head and looked around the room; it was the ordinary room with white painted walls. Near the bed, the windows were closed so the room was dark but the light from the moon laminated a bit onto room. Ukitake coughed a bit she looked back onto him, She gazed onto his face, in their shinigami days he was quite famous with the girls but he never seemed to care instead he was a friend to everyone, Unlike Shunsui who would change girls as if they were clothes. She never thought they would be in this situation, she always thought he would marry a beautiful woman and for her, she thought she would be marrying a man who would love her. But here they know both finally considering the thought of marriage.

(She took a tray of food from one of the nurses and thanked her and went on walking.)

On parties different friends were wedded to the people their clans had picked. In the party they were all smiles but when they asked her to talk to them privately they would cry in front of her. Telling her every night their husbands would ask for them and one of her friends was forced to do so. She listened to her friends being miserable in their married life. That was what she did not like, following men around as if they were gods. It hurt her to see her once joyful friends turn into miserable wives.

She neared the door to the room and slid it open to find Ukitake sitting up on his bed and was smiling at her. She placed the tray on the bedside table and sat on the chair facing the bed. "Ukitake -san, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I am fine, I am very sorry for worrying you last night Unohana -san" he said with a husky voice.

Unohana shook her head "No it's fine, I am just glad you are doing well" she took something out of her Kosode which was the ring; he extended his palm "If it was not for this I would not have been there that night" and placed it onto his palm. He made a fist with it "then this is my good luck charm then" he smiled sheepishly onto her, she lowered her head.

"Ukitake -san you are rather in a bright mood, why don't you take your rest" she stood up and had her back against him and walked away and closed the door behind her.

He opened slowly his hand and looked onto the beautiful white gold ring it overwhelmed him that such materialistic thing would represent their union, although they had no feeling for each-other so they could express it physically like for example, Sosuke and Yoruichi now that they are about to get married they are... the human world would express this as lovey-dovey, As he thought they truly loved each-other. Speaking about the two, he always hinted there was something going on between them; lucky for the two things are doing smoothly for them. He was brought back from his thinking when someone slid the door and revealed the figure of Urohara Sosuke. He had a glee smile on his face and went up to the side of the bed "Good day Jushiro -san, Yoruichi told me to give you personally the invitation for our wedding" he handed him a small white envelope and took a sit on the chair.

He thanked him and put the ring on his pinky finger which only made it halfway and opened the envelope he took out a card that was colored orange, it had beautiful details and on the top left corner there was a cut out shape of a cat, Ukitake chuckled and opened the card. On the left corner it was blank and on the right was:

_You are gradually invited to attend the wedding of Urohara Sosuke and Shihoin Yoruichi._

_Seating arrangement for Jushiro Ukitake._

_At all times, should be seated next to Unohana Retsu._

_We hope to see you there tomorrow._

He looked at Urohara with shock "Tomorrow? Why did you give it to me today?"

Urohara shot him a sly smile "Well... nobody knows within seretei except the captains and you know noble weddings, strict guest invitations, so the captains can only be invited. I wanted to give it to you yesterday but Yoruichi Insisted we leave you both alone and ah, sorry we kind of spied on you just on the 1st division part not the.." he flushed read and bowed slightly "I am very sorry"

He closed the card and eyed on Urohara, he shot him a what-can-I-do-with-you smile, which he smiled gingerly at him "She told me about you two after I took her to the hospital a few days ago and It's rather cute to see two senior captains sort of being pressured to marriage, but Unohana -taicho is really a beauty isn't she?" he said leaning forward

He placed the card back onto the envelope and looked down on it "She is" is all he could say. His heart sort of ached, he is looking at Urohara and Yoruichi getting married because they love each-other and would have a life full of happiness. And it was another way around for him of course he liked her but he did not know what he was to Unohana. Urohara waved a hand in front of him sort of like sensing he was about to space out "So you coming?"

He would ask or beg for Unohana to release him tomorrow or maybe today in the evening but no matter what he could not miss both of his friend's wedding "Of course! I am rather in shape to attend your wedding" he gleamed up. Urohara shot him a satisfied smile he stood up and looked at his friend "See you then" he went out the door leaving Ukitake in peaceful silence.

He raised his pinky finger and just eyed absently on it.

Unohana was inside her office, she stopped what she was doing because a certain friend came to her office. She sat in front of her desk and crossed her legs in front of her.

"Yes, its tomorrow and my dearest friend does not need an invitation doesn't she?" she asked with a high tone.

"You have run out of invitations have you?"

Yoruichi sweat dropped.

"Aha, sorry I thought you and Ukitake were viewed as 'one'" Yoruichi truly did not forget her invitations for Retsu but this was her contribution for a sort of help for both of them.

"I already gave the invitation to the Captains but..." Yoruichi said but she stopped for a moment

Yoruichi grinned at her "I hope there will be no tension going on tomorrow right Retsu?" she asked

"Of course, to be honest me and Ukitake –san does not have any sort of tension between us but just awkward moments and such, so how are the preparations going on?" she changed the subject

"Well... its going good but, it irritates me they invite people I don't know. Luckily Retsu -Chan is there, you are going aren't you?" she asked

"Of course I would, I would not miss it for the world Yoruichi -Sama" she answered back, she would not let anything get in the way of the wedding of her friend.

Yoruichi began to stand up "Well, I should be going I have to check a few things bye!" and with that she flashed stepped. Not even giving time for Retsu to reply.

Retsu was left alone she her busy self went back to work.

When Yoruichi arrived at her manor she was ushered by Soifon she immediately kneeled in front of her and lowered her head "Yoruichi -Sama, I beg off you do not marry that disgrace of a man, he does not deserve you Yoruichi -Sama"

Yoruichi smiled she neared her and placed her hand under her chin "Soifon I am sorry, I know you have a crush on Kisuke but I found him first" she patted her head and stood up.

Soifon raised her head "Yoruichi -Sama you have it all wrong, I... I" Yoruichi cut her

"Buzz... buzz... buzz... what's that I hear? Oh I have to go Soifon see you at the wedding!" Yoruichi flashed stepped somewhere she knew Soifon would just keep on begging to not marry Kisuke.

Back at the fourth division Ukitake was really bored he went out of his bed and changed into his clean uniform that was placed on his bedside table _'Kaien probably dropped it off'_ he said to himself. He went to the window and leaned on the frame to watch the beautiful sunset the sky was painted with orange and bits off red, he could see the fleet of birds flying he sighed in contentment. Someone slid the door open he did not bother to turn as he knew who it already was as he could feel her spiritual pressure.

Unohana went inside his room to find Ukitake was looking outside the window she decided to walk-up to him. "Ukitake -san" she said in a soft tone.

He turned to face her; she was a few distance away from him. "What is it Unohana -san?"

"You are free to go Ukitake -san" She said

"Thank you Unohana -san, I thought I would be admitted here for a few days" he said

"Yes, you were suppose to have more treatments but attending Urohara -san's wedding must be more important to you, just come back after the wedding because you are still unstable" she said

"Then I will be seeing you tomorrow then" he said with a hushed tone.

"I will be seeing you too then" she walked to the side of the bed and began arrange the pillows. Ukitake was a bit taken back by her actions but the always gentleman Ukitake was, he went to the opposite side facing Unohana and he began to tuck-in the linen onto the mattress, he looked at the corner of his eye as Unohana had the smile of contentment on her face; which for him was the happiest sight throughout his day.

Soon they were finished keeping the bed that did not take too long; although Unohana had to say she could have done it on her own. She just liked the fact that Ukitake is a helpful man.

Unohana closed the door behind her with Ukitake at her side, she turned to face Ukitake and bowed slightly "If you will excuse me, I have things to do Ukitake -san then, see you at the wedding" she went the opposite way where he was facing.

Ukitake who was now walking to his division through the short-cut where it was all open fields of green he walked slowly so he could have time to think, he had to sigh at what happened yesterday. _'Maybe I am a burden to her, even if we are still trying to know each-other she still feels the responsibility to take care of me, what if my sickness really gets a hold of me; will she be the person that will always be at my side' _thinking about it made him sad, he wanted to see Retsu's smile and if she marries him, will she be able to smile like that again knowing that the person she has married is weak in terms of health? He shuddered, of course everyone has to die _eventually_ but the thought of leaving her alone and sad would just make her life more complicated.

He reached inside his Kosode and took out his handkerchief and unfolded it to reveal the engagement ring, he folded back his handkerchief and placed it back to his Kosode and idly fiddled with the ring. The sun was about to go down and darkness was about to come he fastened his pace so he could reach his division while there was still light.

Finally reaching his division he went right away to his private quarters, as he went inside his room he stopped on his tracks and looked around the room, it was clean he guessed maybe Kaien cleaned it himself because he knew Kaien wouldn't let just let anybody clean his private quarters.

He slowly went inside his bedroom and closed the door behind him, he looked around to recall what had has happened on the previous night, his gaze shifted onto the wooden floor that was now clean but it was where his blood had splattered he knelt onto the floor and touched it slightly and dragged his smooth fingers onto it_ 'Will I just sadden her, will she look at me like my mother did when I was sick, eyes filled with worry' _he shook his head, he was unsure if what is Unohana's viewpoint on his sickness and he wanted to ask, if it will be affecting their future relationship. You could not call him a precautionary kind of person, but he wanted to prevent things while it was still early.

He stood up slowly and went to his closet, which was a dark colored oak closet and opened it, he took out his sleeping robes and went to the plain changing screen on the corner of the room he hung his Uniform on the screen and after changing he went inside his bathroom, which the walls were covered with white tiles and on the floor was a more darker shade of white, there was a plain white toilet bowl that was sitting on the far-end side of the room and near the entrance was a sink and the left was a bathtub with a shower on it. He went to the sink and turned on the water, washed his face with cool water, making him more at ease and dried it off with a face towel.

He then went to his bed and slowly crept up to his bed he slid the covers onto him and just eyed on the ceiling looking at nothing in particular. He sighed, Yoruichi's wedding surely has to invite lots of nobles, of course he knew plenty of people that were noble some were good and some had alter egos.

He wondered what might happen tomorrow

A/n sorry for the long update! And I am having a hard time describing these so called 'noble weddings' because I think I skipped the filler episode where a noble wedding was being held at SS. Can anyone have any suggestions? Totally need your help! Or maybe I will just slightly describe the wedding and just skip on the reception.

Anyways please Review or give any suggestions!


	8. Chapter 8

It was early morning with birds chirping and a room filled with snoring; Kyōraku Shunsui was sleeping heavily inside his room due to the excessive drinking last night and was on the floor, he had his back leaned against the wall opposite to his bed. Someone was outside trying to unlock his door, but he didn't even notice that the door was already opened and the person was getting inside to his bedroom.

Lisa Yodoramu found her captain lying around on an important day, it was the wedding of the 2nd division's captain and the 10th she sighed in frustration how could he not have keep track of time. She angrily stomped her way to his bedroom and opened the door with great force a first all she could hear were her captain's loud snoring she went to were the snoring came from and found Shunsui leaning on his wall his head was facing upwards towards the ceiling, she wanted to be as quiet as possible, she wanted to surprise him. But she found he was topless and was only wearing his hakama. She carefully walked in front of him and kicked his right leg, Shunsui Grunted and opened his eyes "Oi Lisa –Chan isn't it too early to be hot headed?" He said in a husky voice

"Get-up already you have a wedding to attend too" she said sitting down on the bed in front of him.

Shunsui lazily stood up and plopped on the bed "I don't want to, being to formal makes me cringe" he placed his right arm across his eyes. Lisa looked at him "C'mon Ukitake –taicho also needs a companion"

"Want to sleep"

Lisa began to stand up "Fine, I'm going to Kense I'll check if he has already started getting ready and if I'm lucky I hope I get to have a shower with him"

With this Shunsui hastily sat upright "No! You can't do that to me" Lisa grinned at him

"At least Kense is more responsible than you are!" she said

"Fine I'll get ready" he stomped to his bathroom but before going inside he looked back at her

"Promise me don't go to him while I take a shower" he said with puppy eyes, she nodded to his direction and with that he went inside his bathroom.

While Lisa was looking outside the window Shunsui got out of the bathroom with a towel on his waist. He walked to his closet and starred at it blankly "Psst… Lisa-Chan come over here, help me with what to wear" he said looking back at her, she walked right next to him looking at his closet "Are you sure this are the only ones you've got?"

"Well I have more at the manor but right now this is all" Lisa looked at what Shunsui had, she began to take out his shinigami Uniform "I think this should do" she said giving it to him "Now get changed I'm going, no one is watching over the division" she didn't even say goodbye to him, she just went out and closed the door behind her.

The night passed unnoticed and everyone well, for those who have been invited were all gathered at the Shihoin estate, and on the east-wing where the ceremony would be held and on the south wing it is where the reception will be at. If you have ever been to the Shihoin manor, you might get lost but for Ukitake he had a sense of direction and luckily Shunsui was there. Ukitake came to the ceremony wearing his captain's uniform and so did Shunsui, because even the captain- general Yamamoto wore his. When they were nearing a big traditional Japanese structure, he looked around it was another separate form of structure in the Shihoin estate, as lots of people were entering the structure. Ukitake thought maybe what inside is a big hall to place everyone in. and it was, the floor was all wood and each side of the square structure were all open entrances but no one entered that way. He remembered the shinigami academy had this size of a room for a gym. Ukitake Surveyed the room, the chairs there were neatly aligned onto the center of the room but were divided into two with a long red carpet each row had about 15 seats and same as onto the opposite. The shihoin family members were seated onto the first row and as Urahara was only a departed soul, he had no family in soul society. The next two rows were occupied with The Shihoin advisers and counselors and the next three were, the houses they were connected to in means of alliances which were very plenty. And the next row where he eyed on to Love -san was sitting on right side of the separated row that was next to the important nobles so clearly it was for the Gotei 13 captains he and Shunsui walked on the side of the room to the row where the captains were sit, he pointed out to Shunsui where they were supposed to be seated they seated on the last chairs on the right and Yamamoto, Kuchiki Genrei and Hirako Shinji on the father left seats Aikawa Love, Kuna Mashiro Muguruma Kensei, as all of the captains attended except Kenpachi but Ukitake noticed Unohana -san was not there. He turned to face Shunsui "Have you seen Unohana -san?"

Shunsui had a hard time Hearing his words, as the room was becoming very noisy, Ukitake repeated himself. And Shunsui shot him a teasing smile "Don't worry Jushiro -san she is just making herself pretty for you"

"It's not nice talking about someone behind their backs, Kyōraku -taicho" a serene voice said and went to the seat next to Ukitake.

They both eyed on her figure until she sat down right next to Ukitake, Shunsui shifted his weight so he could view Unohana "Sorry Retsu -Chan I didn't mean too, but you're very beautiful with that Kimono"

Ukitake eyed on her, she was beautiful she tied her hair on the back and her forisode which was the color of light violet and had details of flowers, and her undergarment was white which slightly showed on her collar and on the ends of her sleeve. She truly was a sight she was very radiant today.

"Thank you for the compliments Kyōraku -taicho" she just took it as a compliment if this was a normal day she would be glaring daggers at him.

Ukitake cleared his throat and turned his head to Unohana "Like what Shunsui said you look very beautiful today Unohana -san"

She side-glanced at him and lowered her head "Thank you Ukitake -san" she muttered under her breath

She gave off a slight smile to him, he was about to ask what was wrong but everyone in the room fell silent. Everyone instantly turned to the back of the room, Unohana elegantly turned back and smiled to herself. Ukitake saw this and thought she was alright.

As Yoruihi Shihoin walked the long carpet, Urahara Kisuke waited for her on the end of the aisle. As she walked layers of garment followed her every move, she had the hat like head-dress that strands of white and black beads were flowing onto the front and back so you could not see her face.

Throughout the ceremony everyone was quiet and listened to the vows of the couple, Once they have done their bows Yoruichi and Urahara walked together on the aisle going outside and the exits of the structure was opened. While everyone was getting out Ukitake saw Unohana stare at something or someone intensely he tapped her shoulder "Unohana –san is something wrong" he asked

She smiled slightly at him "No everything is alright, we better go to the reception area Ukitake –san" she hurriedly went outside and flashed step.

He and Shunsui flashed stepped to the reception area, he looked around to see where Unohana –san was. But he could not find her.

"Shunsui haven't you noticed anything wrong with Unohana –San?" he glanced at his friend

Shunsui had to admit there was something strange about Unohana she looked very down "I think she's a bit down today considering it's her best friend's wedding"

"I find it a bit strange it's unlikely for her to be like this it is as if something is bothering her"

"Let's just see how the night plays out" Ukitake nodded in agreement.

The reception area was a big Japanese structure that was formed as a big square and inside it is where the drinks and food are served and on the open area on the middle was a group of musicians playing traditional Japanese instruments and an extravagant fountain and enough space for people to mingle. As it were already five o' clock cocktail food were served and cups of the finest sake you can ever find in soul society. Everyone sort of made their own groups talking and big laughs were heard. Ukitake sat on the low table that was placed near the exit he was alone with Shinji who gave out a face of boredom he looked around as to where Shunsui he could not find him so he stood up and went to a group of men talking who were his old playmates.

"Ah Jushiro! It's about time you joined us, how are you doing?" One asked

"Everything is fine just the same as before" he answered and received a cup of sake he drank it so he would not look rude.

"To think about it you are still unmarried?" another asked

"Yes, I'm still the most eligible bachelor in soul society" he said jokingly, He did not speak of Unohana as they were not yet official and he may offend her.

"Well I have a sister who is younger but very charming might you want to take interest?" another said

"Excuse me but can I steal Ukitake –san for a while" Ukitake turned to see who had just spoke to his surprise it was Unohana's mother.

"Of course Unohana –dono" one of them said and bowed slightly

Unohana Susume dragged Ukitake to a nearby corner "Ukitake –san can I ask a favor?" he nodded he could never say no to a favor and especially it was Unohana's mother asking him a favor "Can you give this to Retsu she forgot this a while ago" she gave him a handkerchief of pure white, he eyed on it carefully; this was another one of those set-ups their mother's were somewhat planning. He placed It inside his Kosode "I will give it to her right away" he was about to go but her mother said something "And Ukitake –Sama please cheer her up she's a bit down today" he nodded and went his way, even her mother noticed. When he was outside he focused on her Spiritual energy one's he caught a flare of it he quickly went to where she was.

For some reason her spiritual pressure led him to another building near the reception Area which was dark and felt almost abandoned, again He focused on her spiritual energy which led him to a corner nearing to a balcony facing the Zen garden. While he was nearing the corner he could hear laughter from a distance, he didn't want to disturb her, and all he wanted was to give her the handkerchief so he had an idea. He flashed stepped onto the mud brick roof top, quietly he went to the end looking down on the balcony and sat facing sideways which sereitei could be viewed from a far and a horizon of pure black and a few stars, because of the silence he could overhear Unohana's conversation. He was hearing a voice of a woman which raised his curiosity; he sighed he shouldn't be eavesdropping on her but he listened.

"Retsu you brought back lots of memories" said the woman just coming from the laughter they both shared

"Those were the days Koda" she said but her tone changed "How are you and your Husband?" for a moment it was pure silence.

She started to sob she neared Retsu; Retsu Received her with a hug. Then she released all her sadness

"Don't suffer alone Koda, tell me what's troubling you"

"He's going to other women" she said in a shaky voice

Retsu wasn't surprised, Noble men usually had lovers but all she can do is comfort her friend. She personally did not know how hurtful it was but the whole the idea was heart aching

"Koda… Look on the bright side you have something to be happy about, you have your son"

She backed up and wiped away the tears

"Retsu he is the only reason I am still in this marriage, I want my son to grow-up with a father and for what it's worth I'll get through this"

Retsu hugged her back and caressed her back "You're a fighter Koda"

Koda began to startle as she moved away from the hug "I didn't ask for his permission to see you Retsu, I should get going"

Then she left hastily and Retsu looked sideways again onto the garden,

Ukitake lied down his back onto the side of the roof. He closed his eyes maybe the timing was not great; but he felt a gush of wind pass him. His eyelids went open, he was looking at the stars at first but when as he looked up Unohana was sitting at wooden seam of the roof looking down at him in a calm manner, he hurriedly sat-up and ironed his Kosode. And slowly he sat next to Unohana and hugged both of his legs. "You heard everything didn't you?" she didn't look at him she just gazed elsewhere. He looked at her and from his sitting position, somehow her eyes were gloomy; he straightened up "she was one of my friends that turned into that" she turned her face and looked at him "And the worst thing is they come to me and I know I can't help them" she lowered her head

As silence filled them, the night breeze passed them; Jushiro looked up the sky then at her "Ungrateful men" he said, he understood those women they gave up their dreams for marriage and all was in vain.

Ukitake faced his body in front of her "Unohana –san, these women are showing you not to make a mistake of putting yourself in that situation" Unohana smiled to herself and shifted her body in facing him, now they were face-to-face

"You're not a mistake Ukitake -san" She looked at him; Ukitake took her hand into his "A man should never treat a woman like that Unohana -san" Unohana shook her head "I just wish they were like you" she responded

She looked at him right in the eye and then lowered her gaze onto his hand that was holding possessively of hers. Ukitake immediately noticed and he fished inside his Kosode with his free hand the handkerchief and placed it on the hand he was holding "You're mother asked me to give this to you" and he let go of her hand and placed them inside his sleeve and shifted his body, facing sereitei.

Ukitake closed his eyes and concentrated It was a bit windy outside so he sort of shivered, then he heard rustling of clothing and he felt Unohana scoot right next to him. He opened his eyes to his surprise she was very close to him she was fiddling with the end of her braid she then eyed on him and they both caught their eyes and naturally they looked away.

Ukitake straightened up, which made Unohana look and made her smile; she extended her arm and lifted his chin and she leaned forward, he leaned back as to a normal reaction "Stay still please"

Ukitake looked at her very close to her face, it reminded him of those medical exams but it was different. Unohana brought up the handkerchief up to his forehead and began to wipe it "You're having a cold sweat Ukitake –san" Ukitake began to blush he brought his hands to cup his face so he could hide it, Unohana laughed softly she retread her hands and placed it in front of her and then she just eyed on her lap.

Ukitake cleared his throat "So Unohana –san you're not going back to the party?" she raised her head and looked at sereitei "I'd rather stay here other than listening to drunkards and impolite people Do you?' she looked at him and cocked her head

"Same, here it's relaxing, quiet and you're here" he looked at her and place a knuckle below his chin

She just chuckled then she placed a hand on her mouth and yawned she scooted closer to him and leaned on his arm "Can I Ukitake –san?" she didn't look at him

"Are you really going to sleep?"

"No, I just want to close my eyes; the wind is making my eyes sore" and Unohana began to hug herself

"Can we talk for a bit?"

Unohana then sat up straight "Of course what about?"

"Why were you so down earlier?"

"Oh that, I don't want you to misinterpret this Ukitake –san but I was somehow comparing myself to Yoruichi, she was marrying someone she was truly in love with"

"Retsu… I didn't know, so… I'll make you fall in love with me then" he changed the mood; he knew she was serious but she deserved to somehow break loose.

Retsu laughed for the first time in a while, she then looked at him and her eyes softened

Ukitake reached out and took her right hand "This has been be bothering me for a while but, I'm afraid I might become a burden to you"

She looked at him with wide eyes "Ukitake –san" she said softly "How can you say such a thing, you know I don't think like that"

"I know Unohana -san I just want to let you know what you're going into, and I might die all of a sudden"

"Doesn't all of us?" she faced him "Jushiro thank you, for letting me know how you feel. I just want to clear everything; I am willing to marry you even if there are consequences"

Ukitake looked at her and smiled at her sheepishly "And you can call me Jushiro"

Unohana laughed "Not so fast Uki-take –san"

"Just trying" he winked at her

After they sat there for an hour they decided they should go back to the reception area and when they got there almost half of the people were already gone but some stayed to talk to old time friend or just to get drunk. Some asked if they were an item but they denied politely as their engagement was still unofficial. Unohana decided it was time for her to go home but she offered to flash stepped, Ukitake agreed and went home to Ugendo, his own personal estate.

Neh, Neh have you seen Bleach episode 287? In the end there was a short scene where Unohana's hair was a bit messy and was braided back! She looked so beautiful! And the whole episode was so hilarious.

Anyway, Please Review and suggest


End file.
